


Ease

by Myotterprince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, mean ronmione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myotterprince/pseuds/Myotterprince
Summary: Take me back to the basics and the simple lifeTell me all of the things that make you feel at easeYour touch, my comfort, and my lullabyHoldin' on tight and sleepin' at nightHoldin' on tight and sleepin' at night...-Ease, Troye Sivan





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted here so I hope you guys like it <3

Ease  
~Prompt : They just want to go back to the times where everything was simple. ~

Take me back to the basics and the simple life  
Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease  
Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby  
Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night

Harry laid in his bed, doing nothing but stare at his white ceiling. Silence filled the room, only to be interrupted once in awhile by his shaky sighs. Tears threatened to fall down from his cheeks, but he managed to hold them in. 

His room has never felt as lonely as this. It used to be filled with laughter and giggles of the most important person in his life. He misses the way his lover’s eyes sparkled when they talked about potions. He misses the way they laughed whenever they have conversations about their future. 

On the walls, there used to be pictures of them, some pictures only that person, some shots taken secretly without that person’s permission. But that was all in the past. Before everything. 

He remembered that day like no other. It was the day he found out out his everything was on the dark side, the dark mark evident on his arm. When their eyes met, Harry saw the guilt in his eyes. Harry knew there’s so much more than what he’s seeing. He knew the love of his life would never do it. But his friends forced them apart. He could hear the painful cries of his love as their laced hands were forced to let go. The screams of his name still ringing in his ears even today. 

“Potter…” Harry sat up, looking around frantically for the owner of the voice. “Harry…” “Where are you!?” Harry yelled, looking around his room and around the house, hoping to find the person he wants- no- he needs. 

He existed his room and looked everywhere around the house, desperately, until-

“Harry?” He stopped and tried to hear the voice again. Complete silence. “Harry, mate, you okay?” Harry slowly turned to his friend and roommate. Next to him was his girlfriend, also a good friend of Harry, who was also staring at him worriedly. 

Harry tried to keep his anger as discreet as possible, but he couldn’t the coldness of his voice as he spat, “Fine. Just fine.”

He thought about going back to his room, but he decided against it and grabbed his coat the coat rack and made his way to the door. 

“Harry, where are you going?” Both of his friends spoke at the same time. 

“Ron, Hermione....” he wanted to scream at them but seeing the looks of worry upon their faces, he simply said, “leave me alone.”. 

I've been lying to them all  
I don't need it anymore  
Don't you worry about me  
I'll be fine if I can breathe  
I've been out it for too long  
Taking shit for how I'm wrong  
How I'm wrong  
Always wrong

Complete silence engulfed him. It was gnawing at him. Tearing at his soul. Normally, Draco preferred the tranquility over cophony but right now his soul ached in dolour. Harry’s ghost of a smile drifted inside his mind. His eau-de-nil eyes flickering his usual devious gleam. Draco missed Harry. His soul felt as if it had been ripped away and torn. His stomach growled and Draco clutched it, searing in pain. He was withering away. An old forgotten memory of the past. Draco was cloaked in a shadow of dark depression. His signature smirk washed away, and his lean frame was all but malnourished bones. Draco Malfoy was slowly diminishing and he felt himself growing nearing into the palms of Death. 

But he was the Draco Malfoy. Pure-blood Slytherin. Legendery. He never imagined himself to be losing himself over a half blood.

But it’s not just any half blood wizard. It was Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who defeated You-Know-Who. The only person who can actually put up with his pureblood pride. It was THE half blood. The one he loved….The one he loves. 

“Harry.” Draco whispered fiercely, his name burned upon his tongue. Sizzling with prolonged love and desire. 

“Stay away from Harry, Malfoy! After all the backstabbing-”

“Weasley, please,” Draco begged, tears threatening to fall, “I love him, it’s not what you think! I can ex-” 

“Love? Love?” He turned to the speaker and saw the mudbl- Granger. Harry had convinced him that they should think better of the other person’s friends. “You think we would actually believe you when you use the word love with Harry?” She scoffed. “I may be a mudblood,” she spat out, obviously still angry about being called a mudblood over the years, “but I know when someone is lying.” 

She really doesn’t, Draco thought. Because if she could really tell if someone was lying, she would know that Draco wasn’t speaking of lies. 

Hermione lifted Draco’s chin with her wand, leaning closer to his face. “Stay away from us or else….” She smirked and spat on his face. “Death Eater.” She removed herself and walked away, only to turn back angrily and punched him in the face before kicking him in his stomach. 

Then the two sidekicks of the hero left, leaving Draco Malfoy in pain, alone outside the city, and realizing that everything that has happened to Harry…All the mortality in the war…..it was his fault...it was all his fault. 

“Young master Malfoy?” Draco snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Kreacher, a house elf Harry gave him, saying that Kreacher’s loyalty mostly stays with the Black household. Kreacher slowly walked over to his young master, reaching out slowly for his pale face. The moment Kreacher’s wrinkly hands touched Draco’s smooth porcelain-like face, the young master realized that tears were escaping from his eyes. Again. “Please don’t cry, Young Master Draco…” Kreacher said, sadly, looking at his beloved master in pity. 

After losing his father in the Azkaban and his mother to suicide, Draco was alone in the Manor until Harry returned Kreacher. After also losing Harry, Kreacher had been the only one Draco had. Afterall, he lost many of his friends in the war. And those who survived were far away. Easily, Kreacher had became Draco’s only friend. 

“It hurts so much, Kreacher....” he sobbed onto the small shoulders of his elf. “Please make this pain disappear….” his voice cracked. “Please….” His voice sounded drained, weak. As if he didn’t care about anything anymore. 

Kreacher’s heart clenched at the sight of his master, knowing no matter what he does, nothing will ever replace the pain of losing Harry Potter. But he knew very well he had to try. He needs to do something, before he loses his lord. His friend. 

“Young Master, excuse my bluntness,” his trembling voice started. “But you need to get a grip. Master would not want you like this, Mistress wouldn’t either.” He stopped before softly continuing, “Master Potter wouldn’t either.” 

“I can’t,” Draco looked up with tear-filled gray eyes. “Don’t you see, I can’t!” He looked back down, clutching his knees and tried to stop his body from shaking. Kreacher let out a soft sigh before taking Draco’s soft hands in his. 

“Please…” Draco’s gray eyes met the elf’s pale ones. There was a little stare-off before Draco finally gave a small nod and got up from the couch, slowly walking towards the shower room. 

‘Thank god,’ Kreacher thought. ‘He needed a shower since the day he came back.’

Draco dressed as good as he could (a loose t-shirt, covered by a big hoodie, and sweats). Kreacher thought his master looked...different from what a Malfoy should looked like, but he kept his mouth shut and watched as his master slowly walked out and to the Diagon Alley he went. 

But all this driving  
Is driving me crazy  
And all this moving  
Is proving to get the best of me  
And I've been trying to hide it  
But lately  
Every time I think I'm better  
Pickin' my head up, getting nowhere

Harry walked around aimlessly in the Diagon Alley, not caring where he was headed. He didn’t care about anything anymore. He entered a bookstore nearby, hoping some books will take his mind off of the amazing person who refuses to leave his mind. 

But it didn’t work. Draco loved books and they had spent many times in the store. Draco loved to argue with Harry about characters and the themes of the story. “Romeo and Juliet is stupid,” he had once said, “I bet they died for nothing, even though they called it love.” “You don’t think love exists? What about us?” “Oh you silly goose, love doesn’t happen at first sight, it’s impossible.” 

Harry smiled at the memory and caressed the old book slowly before noticing a familiar figure that arrived to the aisle. When he looked up at the person, his eyes met the beautiful gray eyes he missed so much. He gulped, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say. 

The owner of the beautiful eyes stared at him before slowly backing away. Harry finally snapped out of his trance before finally calling out the name. 

“Draco…” The said boy turned away before running out of the store. “Draco, wait!” 

Harry ran out after him, only to realize that he had lost him in the crowded place of Diagon Alley. Because he couldn’t find the blob of bleached blonde hair, he decided to believe that Draco had apparated away. 

He followed, knowing very well where Draco would always disappear to. The Malfoy Manor. 

Take me back to the basics and the simple life  
Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease  
Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby  
Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night  
Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night

When he arrived, his face was immediately met with a pillow. He caught it before looking at the angry place of the love of his life. He would usually be slightly frustrated at the rude greeting, but when he saw him….

God, he’s so beautiful. 

Draco looked awful. Dark circles claimed the area beneath his eyes, and his clothes were not the usual fine suit composed of silk, and a prestigious brand name but was in old, shapeless rags. Virtually unrecognizable. But Harry knew he would always recognise his true love, Draco no matter the situation. 

“Go away, Potter!” His voice was hoarse, and it sounded as if his vocal chords were broken. But to Harry it sounded exactly the same as it had been before. Bartonie, Velvetine, and tinged with an aura of aristocracy 

Harry could only stare, his voice refusing to come out. His eyes welled up and he noticed Draco’s was the same. 

The blonde slowly backed away, making his way up to the stairs, probably to escape to his room. 

The hero moved fast, grabbing the man’s wrist and pulling him close to him. 

It felt right, for both of them. It felt right for Draco to be in Harry’s arms while for Harry, Draco felt right in Harry’s arms. Draco stayed still, a few second to enjoy the warmth before Granger’s words attacked his mind once again. “Stay away from us or else, Death Eater!” 

Death Eater. That’s what he was. He was one of those people who killed many people during the war. He was one of those who tried to kill Harry Potter. He was- no, he is a death eater. 

He quickly pushed the other male away, before backing away. “No…”

“Draco, please-”

“NO!” The Malfoy heir finally raised his voice. “You can’t- I can’t…” His desperate gray eyes met the green ones before he shook his head. “You have to go, Potter.” 

He started walking away.

Harry reached out for his wrists once more, but this time he was more successful, and ended up slamming the blonde boy against the cold brick wall. Draco didn’t meet Harry’s eyes and started struggling, demanding that he was let go immediately. 

“Look at me, Malfoy!” He didn’t. And so, with a quick movement of his hand, Harry grabbed his chin roughly and forced Draco to meet his burning gaze of forest green intermingled with electric sparks of longing. Harry had always been taller, and more muscularly built compared to Draco’s lithe figure, and because of that, Draco felt immeasurably small and vulnerable. 

Draco looked up at the taller and he was once again lost in the bright green eyes of his. He wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, he wanted to tell Harry everything that has been in his mind for the past 6 months. 

But he couldn’t. Harry’s eyes still had the ability to leave him in awe, as always. 

It was the same for Harry also. He had always admired Draco’s gray eyes that always seemed as if it held nothing but empty coldness. He loved the way Draco’s eyes looked cold, except when it comes to people he cares about. He loved the way his eyes filled with love whenever he looked at him. 

He had thought over and over about what he would say to Draco when he see him again. He knew he would apologize for everything, about his friends, for causing him so much pain. For not having the ability to fight against his friends when he should’ve fought for him. For them. 

But now, he couldn’t. His voice refused to leave his lips and so he did what he knew was only right at that moment. He leaned in close and claimed those soft lips as his once again. 

Draco, as if on instinct, unexpectedly kissed back. Their lips danced together peacefully. Harry’s hold on Draco softened and the smaller man wrapped his arms around the hero’s neck, pulling him closer. Even after pulling away, they remained close, their foreheads bumping together. 

“I’m never losing you again, Draco Malfoy….I’m never letting you go again.” Draco could only nod before kissing him once more. 

They still have a lot of problems to face, but this time, they’re going to face them head-on. Together. With ease.


End file.
